


Ofiarowanie

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, w kościele
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimming w kościele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ofiarowanie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228340) by annundriel. 



> Beta: [Miss Anne Thropy](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com)

– Dean – wzdycha Castiel, a jego głos odbija się echem od ścian, wypełniając puste kościelne nawy, wielokolorowe w świetle wlewającym się przez witrażowe okna. Jego palce po omacku dotykają białego obrusu, udrapowanego na ołtarzu, zaciskając się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłyby złapać, czego mogłyby się przytrzymać. – Dean.

Castiel wie, że Dean raczej nie wierzy w moc modlitwy, w padanie na kolana i proszenie Boga o pomoc, o wskazanie drogi, w wychwalanie Jego potęgi. Mimo to, Dean padł teraz na kolana, ale z pewnością nie po to, aby się modlić.

Pochylając się nad ołtarzem, bez płaszcza i marynarki, z podciągniętą koszulą i opuszczonymi spodniami, Castiel jęczy i napiera na język Deana, który klęczy za nim, otwierając go rękoma, przygotowując go językiem. Jego krew się burzy, a serce łomoce, pot osadza się na skroniach, spływa po kręgosłupie, zbierając się u dołu pleców w obliczu przyjemności, której istnienia nie podejrzewał, ani w Niebie, ani na Ziemi. Nie wiedział, że taka rozkosz może być dana, z pewnością nie w miejscu zbudowanym, by czcić jego Ojca.

Dean wpycha w niego palce, zastępując nimi język i Castiel drży pod tą zmianą, czując, jak Dean sięga po coś w jego wnętrzu, szuka czegoś, skręcając nadgarstek, aż dotyka dokładnie tam i Castiel czuje się rozświetlony w sposób całkowicie nie powiązany z jego Łaską.

– Taak – Dean wydobywa z siebie zachrypnięty, jakby odwykły od używania głos – Tak myślałem, że to polubisz.

Castiel nie może nic na to odpowiedzieć, w ogóle nie może mówić. Może tylko oddychać, pozwalając ciału podążać za każdym nowym wrażeniem, czekając, aż palce Deana znikają i on sam powstaje z kolan. Po chwili Castiel słyszy, jak Dean odpina swój pasek i guzik jeansów, rozsuwa zamek. I wtedy czuje dłoń Deana na swoich plecach, szeroką, kojącą i gorącą, kiedy Dean naprowadza się pomiędzy jego pośladkami, naciskając na niego swoją erekcją, wślizgując się w niego z pomrukiem, stykając się z nim biodrami.

To jest… Jest jeszcze inaczej niż wcześniej. Castiel czuje Deana w sobie, dotykającego go w miejscach, które nigdy wcześniej nie były dotykane, nie w tym naczyniu, nie w jakiejkolwiek formie. To jest nowe i szokujące, i Castiel rozumie teraz, czemu niektórzy z jego braci tak łatwo upadli w człowieczeństwo, bo to, to…

Brak mu słów, by to opisać, to jest tak idealne i tak bluźniercze. Powinien powstrzymać Deana, powinien był go powstrzymać, kiedy Dean znalazł go i stało się jasne, że do tego dojdzie, że każde spojrzenie i każdy dotyk, każda niewypowiedziana obietnica więcej spełnią się. Są miejsca do tego przeznaczone.

Ale Dean jest Deanem, upartym i nieodpartym, i Castiel już upada.

Dłonie Deana przytrzymują biodra Castiela, jego palce zaciskają się na wystających kościach. Kładzie się na Castielu, gorące ciało przywierające do jego pleców, przesuwając się tak, aby się do siebie dopasowali. Wargi drażnią ucho Castiela, oddech muska włosy przy jego skroni.

– Możesz powinieneś znaleźć coś, czego mógłbyś się przytrzymać – mówi Dean, zanim się cofnie. Jedynym punktem stycznym pomiędzy nimi są dłonie Deana i jego uda, obute stopy Deana rozsuwające nogi Castiela, fiut Deana w jego tyłku.

Może nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, może nigdy nie spodziewał się, że tak to będzie wyglądało, ale Castiel zna określenia tego, co teraz robią. Zna je teraz dokładnie.

Znajdując w końcu krawędź ołtarza, otacza ją palcami i podpiera się; Dean wychodzi z niego i wsuwa się z powrotem, wstrząsając Castielem aż do podstawy.

Castiel stara się rozsunąć nogi, sprawić, by Dean wszedł głębiej, tak głęboko, jak tylko może, ale nie jest w stanie, nie w ten sposób, nie z spodniami owiniętymi wokół nóg, krępującymi go. Jęczy, na wpół z rozkoszy, na poły z frustracji i słyszy, jak Dean chichocze bez tchu ponad nim.

– Nie martw się – mówi. – Zrobimy to znowu.

Odwracając głowę, Castiel natrafia na oczy Deana, mroczne i szeroko otwarte, i obserwujące go, patrzące na niego tak, jakby Dean był równie zaskoczony jak Castiel. Jakby dla niego było to takie samo objawienie, jak dla Casa.

– Dean – wzdycha Castiel, jego palce puszczają krawędź ołtarza, by sięgnąć po Deana.  
Dean puszcza jedno z bioder, by złączyć ich palce razem, by przytrzymać ich dłonie na zniszczonym ołtarzu, patrząc na Castiela i poruszając biodrami, kiedy zataczają ku czemuś, czego Castiel nie zna, nie może zdefiniować.

Będzie mógł, kiedy skończą. Dean go nauczy.  
Dean jęczy, zacieśnia palce, zostawiając na biodrach Castiela siniaki, które nie przetrwają, trzy odciski palców, znaki ich wzajemnego roszczenia.

– Cas – dyszy Dean. – Kurwa.

Przez moment, przez sekundę Castiel czuje, jakby jego serce miało eksplodować, jakby jego klatka piersiowa była zbyt pełna, jakby wszystkiego było za dużo i wciąż za mało. Jakby ludzkie ciało nie mogło pomieścić jego i tych wszystkich uczuć w tym samym czasie. Światło obraca się w złoto, zapada ciemność, przed jego oczyma wybuchają iskry i nagle jest, krawędź wszystkiego, co odczuwa, tuż przed nim, przebijająca się przez niego, i wykrzykuje imię Deana, jedyne słowo, jakie mu pozostało.

Biodra Deana miotają się, jego oddech przyśpiesza i Dean podąża za nim, opada na niego, obaj zagubieni, dryfujący na pogniecionej, poplamionej tkaninie w prezbiterium kościoła.


End file.
